Hello Guy's
by R.kim
Summary: "Sasuke itu wanita atau pria?" penasaran so baca aja. gak jago buat Summary.


HELLO GUY'S

 _ **Author : TiaHatsuki431**_

 _ **Pairing : NaruSasu.**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, School life.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Semua chara yang Tia pake itu milik Mk.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC , BL , AU ,YAOI, BoyxBoy , Banyak mengandung typo yang menistakan, tidak sesuai EYD alias sangat melenceng,absurd.**_

 _ **NO LIKE NO READ!**_

 **Tia :** _ **Di sini Sasu Tia buat sedikit OOC hehe sebenernya mau banyak sih OOC nya *ketawa setan**_

 _ **Sasu : Dobe -_-**_

 _ **Naru : Hee! Teme sebutan itu hanya untuk ku Author Tia itu bukan dobe tp absurd -_-**_

 _ **Sasu : Hoho jadi kau mengakui kalau kau itu dobe kan, dobe :p**_

 _ **Naru : Siapa yang bilang gitu teme?! ;(**_

 _ **Sasu : Aku! mau apa kau *nantang *siap-siap chidori**_

 _ **Naru : *ngibrit kabur**_

 _ **Tia :**_ **o.o** _ ***cengo Banyak bacot dah ah! cekidotttt kayak bekicot!**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tia : Ehh! Ada yang keinggalan, hoho... cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime Himegoto, jadi cerita ya agak mirip hehe... mungkin ini Himegoto ver NaruSasu :v , bedanya ? kagak toa :p cari sendiri ... yuhuuu... OKE Cekidott !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" KEMARI KAU BOCAH TENGIK! "

" IN YOU'RE DREAM BASTRAD! "

Huh? Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?

Mari kita simak, di halaman luas di sebuah sekolah ternama di Jepang terlihat beberapa orang berbadan besar dan berwajah garang sedang berteriak-teriak, memanggil pemuda yang mereka kejar-kejar sejak tadi.

" WOI BOCAH TENGIK! BERHENTI KAU! "

Pemuda yang sedang di kejar-kejar tersebut mulai kebingungan mencari jalan untuk kabur, gerbang depan sekolah Konoha Senior High School tersebut sudah terlihat, ia pun berlari semakin kencang, sebelum ia melihat beberapa orang yang mengejarnya tersebut sudah ada di hadapan nya dan mengelilinginya.

Ia jadi merasa seperti anak kelinci yang terperangkap oleh sekawanan serigala lapar karena tidak makan selama setahun,oke itu konyol sekali.

" Bos sepertinya 'bermain-main' dulu denganya tidak buruk juga kan bos?" Ujar salah satu dari mereka pria berbadan besar dengan surai jingga,bibirnya menampilkan senyuman yang tidak dapat di artikan.

"Heh? Apa maksud mu?" tanya seseorang di sampingnya tidak mengerti dengan kata 'bermain-main' yang dalam artian berbeda.

Sedangkan yang di tanyai hanya memasang seringai mesumnya menatap pemuda berbadan mungil yang gemetar ketakutan tersebut namun tidak merubah raut wajahnya.

 **Greb**

" Lepaskan! " teriak nya sambil meronta dari dekapan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Maksud ku,bermain yang seperti ini " Ujar pria berambut jingga tersebut.

Sambil mengendusi perpotongan leher pemuda yang di peluknya erat, karena sang empu nya yang meronta-ronta tidak nyaman dan ingin melarikan diri. Sedangkan pria di sebelah nya menyela.

" Ta-tapi dia laki-laki,Kyoshi"

" Laki-laki juga tidak masalah kan yang penting ia memiliki lubang haha" sergah nya masih dengan menghirup aroma masnis dari leher pemuda di pelukannya.

" Hah!? Apa maksud mu? " sergah pemuda di dekapan pria bernama Kyoshi tersebut,ia merasa ini adalah tindakan asusila.

" Ah! Haha kau benar, bagaimana menurut mu bos? " pertanyaan nya tersebut ia layangkan kepada pria berbadan besar berambut hitam yang sedari tadi diam menonton kegiatan anak buahnya tersebut.

Namun balasan-nya hanya berupa dengusan sinis dan seringai misterius.

" lakukan apapun yang kalian mau padanya" sahut nya santai tidak peduli.

Pemuda berbadan mungil tersebut semakin ketakutan, saat pria-pria tersebut langsung menyerbunya sampai membuat nya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

' Hentikan ! ' teriaknya dalam hati sambil menutup rapat matanya saat merasakan tangan-tangan mereka yang menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

" GAHHH! ENYAHLAH KALIAN! "

Teriakan seseorang membuat pemuda tersebut membuka kelopak matanya memperlihatkan onyx bulat indahnya, setelah mendengar suara debaman kencang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya tersungkur.

 **BRUGHH!**

Pemuda tersebut hanya memasang wajah datarnya, namun terlihat onyx tersebut tersirat kebingungan sekaligus rasa takjub melihat gadis berambut pink dengan ukuran dada yang besar, telah berhasil menjatuhkan tiga orang pria-pria berbadan besar tersebut, jumlah orang yang menyerang nya ada enam orang di tambah bos mereka,jadi tinggal tiga orang lagi yang belum tumbang.

" Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian melecehkan siswi dari sekolah kami, jadi enyahlah kalian om-om hidung belang!"

Perintah gadis lain berambut coklat dengan cempol dua nya melirik sadis kepada pria-pria yang masih tersisa dengan tongkat toya di tangan nya, membuat mereka melarikan diri beserta bos nya yang mereka seret setelah melihat gadis berambut indigo panjang yang menunduk dengan hawa menakutkan.

Perhatian ketiga gadis tersebut pun beralih kepada 'Siswi' yang mereka selamatkan.

Namun mereka salah fokus, sehingga membuat mereka melihat celana dalam putih bergaris pink.

Lagi pula salahkan posisi 'Siswi' tersebut, yang membuat ketiga gadis tersebut dapat dangan jelas melihat bongkahan pantat putih berbalut celana dalam tersebut.

" A-apa yang kalian lihat? "

" Celana dalam mu! " jawab mereka serempak.

'Siswi ' tersebut menarik rok berenda nya yang tersingkap, sehingga menutupi celana dalam putih bergaris pink nya.

Membuat ketiga gadis tersebut mendesah kecewa.

.

.

.

.

 **OSIS ROOM'S**

" Yosh! Sekarang, kau akan menjadi anggota OSIS KSHS! "

" Karena, - "

" Lagi pula kau cantik sesuai dengan standar persyaratan untuk menjadi anggota OSIS KSHS"

" Ja-jadi kau lulus menjadi anggota OSIS KSHS "

Ucap mereka bergantian membuat 'Siswi' berwajah flat bak tembok tahan bocor tersebut mengernyit bingung.

" Itu tidak mungkin kan- ..."

.

.

.

" Karena aku ini seorang laki-laki"

Loading ...

Loading ...

Proces ...

Proces ...

Complite ...

"Ouh "

"HEH?!"

Teriakan ketiga gadis berbeda warna rambut tersebut, sama sekali tidak mengubah raut wajah datar 'Siswi' yang ternyata laki-laki tersebut.

" Jadi kau memiliki benda aneh nan menjijikan itu?"

Tanya gadis bercepol dua tersebut yang memiliki tag name Tenten, sambil menunjuk selangkang pemuda berkulit putih bak porselen china tersebut dengan tampang horror nya.

"Benda aneh? Yang, seperti apa maksud mu?" tanya nya masih dengan nada flat sama dengan raut mukanya namun, jika di teliti lebih detail wajah tripleknya tersirat kebingungan yang mendalam.

" TIDAK MUNGKIN! WAJAH MU TIDAK MEMUNGKINKAN KALAU KAU SEORANG - " jerit gadis berambut pink bernama Haruno Sakura kalap, dan menyingkap cepat rok berenda putih 'Siswi' yang ternyata...

" ARGHHH! "

.

.

.

" LELAKI ! "

Maaf kan mereka yang sudah menistai telinga elit para murid KSHS dengan suara melengking seperti kalajengking terjepit kepiting yang sebesar kelingking. Oke abaikan author yang teristai oleh orochi, back to story.

" Be-benarkah kau lelaki ? " tanya gadis berambut indigo dengan wajah shock menyeramkan bernama Hyuga Hinata.

" Aku merasa ternistai sebagai seorang perempuan " gumam Sakura berulang-ulang sambil murung di pojok ruang OSIS dengan background kelamnya.

" Huh? Jika kau lelaki kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? " tanya Tenten sehabis shock nya reda.

Hey, jangan salahkan mereka karena mengira pemuda di hadapan mereka itu perempuan, lihat saja pemuda tersebut bertubuh mungil dan ramping, dengan bola mata onyx bulatnya, rambut hitam legam namun, terlihat lembut kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih mulus yang membuat para perempuan iri , belum lagi pakaian yang di gunakannya.

Sakura meneliti seluruh tubuh Siswa tersebut dengan teliti dengan mata menyipit tajam.

Baju maid bewarna hitam dengan renda di sana sini bewarna putih sedikit terlihat kesan gothic, dengan kaus kaki putih panjang yang menutupi sampai di atas lututnya. Oh, jangan lupa bandana rendanya dengan pita putih di sisi telinganya.

'Heh! Aku tidak percaya dia lelaki, kami-sama! ' batin mereka merana, sebangai seorang perempuan mereka kalah telak dengan seorang lelaki , sekali lagi L.E.L.A.K.I ! Garis bawahi itu, bila perlu bold dan italic kan.

.

.

.

" Mereka yang menyuruhku menggunakan nya " sahut pemuda yang masih tidak di ketahui nama nya tersebut dengan wajah fokerface nya.

" Mereka bilang akan menjual ku, kepada mafia human travicking"

' Kau mengatakan nya dengan wajah seperti itu seakan-akan bukan masalah jika kau di jual, bodoh ! ' pikir ketiganya saat melihat fokerface pemuda di depan mereka ini.

" Jadi itu alasan mereka mengejar-ngejar mu, sampai mau melecehkan mu?" tanya Tenten menyimpulkan dengan pose seperti seorang detektif yang sedang menyelesaikan masalah.

" Eum! Orang tua ku banyak berhutang pada renternir, dan mereka berhutang dengan atas nama ku"

"Jadi karena itu mereka mengejar ku, hii... menyebalkan sekali "

Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk

Hello, dia mengucap kan itu seakan ia takut dan merasa kesal tapi tidak dengan wajah flatnya! Tolong ceburkan mereka kedalam sumur penuh uang.

" A-ahaha j-jadi begitu ceritanya " Sakura meronggoh saku roknya mengeluarkan permen lolly dan memakannya.

" Hn! " Sasuke pun mengangguk cepat tanpa ekspresi.

" UBAH RAUT WAJAH MU SIALAN! "

.

.

.

. 

" Kalau begitu kami yang akan menanggung hutang mu!"

" Hn? "

" Tapi dengan syarat, kau akan menjadi anggota OSIS KSHS, dan selalu mengenakan pakaian perempuan"

" Sebagai kucing hitam OSIS KSHS " tambah Tenten.

" Dan sa-satu misi yang harus kau selesaikan " timbal Hinata menambahkan syarat dari Sakura dan Tenten.

" A! Kenapa harus begitu ? " tanya pemuda tersebut protes.

" Kau tidak mungkin menyianyiakan kesempatan emas, yang sulit kau dapatkan kan? " tegas Sakura menegosiai.

" Lagipula jika kau terus menggunakan pakaian perempuan mereka tidak akan mengejar mu lagi bukan~ " rayu Tenten.

"E-eum akan aku bayar chas satu juta dolar"

Sakura dan Tenten pun langsung melirik Hinata yang sedang menepuk-napukan uang kepada pipi chubby pemuda berparas manis berekspresi datar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

" Sebenarnya ada apa sih? " ujar pria berambut coklat dengan tatto aneh berbentuk segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya bernama Kiba.

Ia penasaran dengan anak-anak yang setiap berpapasan dengan nya terlihat sibuk membicarakan seseorang yang bernama siapa barusan ? .

' Uchiha Sasuke?' gumam Kiba pelan.

" Hei, kau kenapa Kiba? "

Tanya seseorang dengan rambut pirang cerahnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya mendengar sahabatnya tersebut menggumamkan nama seseorang yang terdengar asing.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto, hanya penasaran saja siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu? " jelas Kiba dengan raut penasaran sambil bertopang dagu, sejak tadi mereka berada di Kantin selalu mendengar nama itu di ucapkan oleh anak-anak lain.

" Uchiha Sasuke ? "

" Ya ? "

Ujar seseorang menjawab ucapan Naruto yang sedang pose berfikirnya.

"Ah, sorry aku tidak memanggil mu " balas Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya tanpa melihat seseorang yang menyahutinya tersebut.

" Hn? Tapi nama ku Uchiha Sasuke, dobe" jawab nya masa bodoh, sambil berlalu dengan menyeruput segelas jus tomat di tangannya.

Naruto dan Kiba hanya saling bertatapan separti memikirkan sesuatu yang sama sebelum ...

" UCHIHA SASUKE ! "

Teriak mereka bersamaan membuat seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke menoleh ke tempat mereka.

" Ada apa? " tanya nya sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

" Ah! Jadi kau yang bernama Sasuke ? " tanya Kiba pada Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan acara 'mari khusuk meminum jus tomat mu' dan menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

" Jadi siapa sebenarnya kau? "

Sekarang Naruto yan bertanya kepada perempuan berambut hitam panjang di depan nya tersebut.

Tunggu ! perempuan ? siapa ? Sasuke ?

Yang benar saja, tapi memang ia sekarang sedang menjelma menjadi seorang gadis, berambut hitam panjang terurai hingga pinggang, dengan seragam Siswi KSHS, yang berarti ia memakai rok bergaris kotak-kotak merah hitam yang pendeknya lima belas cm di atas lutut, jangan lupa jepit rambut berbentuk tomat yeng tersemat di samping telinganya menahan agar anak rambut nya tak terurai.

Sabenarnya ia tidak sudi menggunakan pakaian seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini kan salah satu persyaratan yang di berikan ketiga perempuan aneh, yang berkedok OSIS tersebut.

" Hn? Aku? "

Sasuke melepas sedotan yang sejak tadi berada di bibir tipis, berlapis lipglos bening yang di pakaikan Sakura padanya, dan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tampan berambut pirang cerah yang cocok untuk kulit tan nya .

" Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kucing hitam OSIS salam kenal "

Ujarnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat membuat lutut nya terbentur sisi meja.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba hanya melongo melihatnya.

' Cantik-cantik kok aneh' batin mereka bersamaan.

" Sasuke-chan ayo! " mendegar nama-nya di teriaki Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeruput habis jus tomatnya lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba tanpa sepatah kata pun.

'Menarik '

.

.

.

.

" Tadaima " ujar Sasuke setelah memasuki apartemen yang di tinggali diri nya bersama sang kakak, yang entah di –

" Okeari suke-chan "

 **BRUKK**

"Aniki berat " gaduh Sasuke saat dengan tiba-tiba kakak nya menyambut kepulangannya dengan pelukan atau bisa di sebut terjangan yang sampai membuatnya, jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi dirinya yang di tindih kakak nya Uchiha Itachi, sungguh itu adalah posisi yang melihatnya akan salah paham.

" Hehe gomen ne, Suke-chan kkk~ " kekeh Itachi saat melihat penampilan Sasuke.

" Aaa... my otouto ku yang cantik! suki da yo! "

" Aniki! hentikan itu menjijikan,dan kau OOC sekali " jujur Sasuke melihat tingkah Itachi yang benar-benar Out Of Character .

" Oh, aku hanya senang karena 'adik laki-laki' ku sekarang sudah sadar akan gender nya yang sebenarnya " ucap Itachi membuat pipi Sasuke memerah karena marah.

" URUSAI BAKA ANIKI ! "

.

.

.

" Sasuke ku dengar kau masuk OSIS di sekolah, apa benar? " tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang sedang melepas wig hitam panjang nya .

" Eum, iya kenapa?"

"Hee!? Tumben sekali kau mau mengikuti organisasi di sekolah?"

Itachi tahu betul kalau Sasuke itu salah satu mahluk invorten,jadi saat anak di sekolah bilang Sasuke masuk Organisasi penting di sekolah itu erupakan sebuah keajaiban,ngomong-ngomong Itachi sebenarnya adalah senpai Sasuke well karena Sasuke tidak mempunyai teman jadi tidak adda yang tahu.

"Hn, itu agar aku mandapat uang untuk melunasi hutang Tou-san dan kaa-san" lugas Sasuke seperti bangga mengucapkan nya.

" Hee? Maksud mu para anggota OSIS membayar mu?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa mereka sampai mau repot-repot melakukan nya?"

"Entahlah aniki, jangan tanya aku" Sasuke pun berlalu dari hadapan Itachi menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk di lengannya, rasa nya badannya remuk dan lengket oleh keringat,sungguh itu tidaak nyaman bagi nya yang menyukai kebersihan apalagi untuk tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Pagi di Konoha Senior Hing School bisa di bilang ramai oleh anak-anak kalangan atas sampai kalangan bawah yang mendapat beasiswa karena keenceran otak jenius nya Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang surai hitam panjang yang ia ikat poni tail yang bergerak-gerak karena angin pagi musim semi yang akan datang.

"Hoho jadi sekarang Uchiha Sasuke, sudah menyadari jenis kelamin nya haha" Ujar seorang laki-laki berambut mmerah dengan tatto "Ai" di dahinya ia adalah sahabat Sasuke sejak masa High School sampai sekarang, sebenarnya Gaara adalah tipe yang pendiam namun jika sudah menyangkut Sasuke ia akan menjadi cerewet apalagi jika ia sedang mengejek Sasuke.

"Hn, diamlah Sabaku-san"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

WKwkwkw gomen ne ini cerita nya nanggung coz modem nya lg error so cuman di saat-saat tertentu aja bisa uploadnya :D

Please review nya readers ;)


End file.
